


For sentimental reasons

by nightows



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, Deviant!Connor, F/M, Fluffy, Gender Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Music, Other, Post-good ending, wow an indulgent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightows/pseuds/nightows
Summary: Connor has some help realizing his feelings toward you with a song and a dance.





	For sentimental reasons

**Author's Note:**

> Before anything else I just want to say good GOD this fic took pretty long to write. Mainly because I’m too much of a perfectionist and also because of how there’s so many parts where I wish I could’ve done better. I actually had to rewrite a few parts because I screwed up the POV ughhh... But at this point I’m just saying “fuck it” even if I’m pretty nervous about this. So here we are now. (i’m posting this at midnight after getting home from taking 3 consecutive flights and I’ve never felt more exhausted) 
> 
> Again, apologies for any typos and such since this was entirely written on my phone. Thank you for understanding~

Connor didn’t realize he was late until he stopped smoothening out his clothes. Sure, he’s a highly advanced prototype android, but apparently, that doesn’t help with time. And now he was finally at the police department party that Hank (He wasn’t sure exactly why other than the lieutenant saying to ‘just be there’) suggested he come to, right outside the door as water droplets fell onto his face.

He did a quick diagnostic test to check if anything was wrong after running in the rain. Results came back fine. Normal looking. All healthy. So why was that _odd feeling_ of nervousness still there? Connor didn’t think about it any longer. He didn’t have time for it. You and Hank were waiting for him. Readjusting his tie and making sure his clothes looked nice, he opened the door. Stepping in, he started to look for you and Hank. It wasn’t hard to find the police lieutenant and you after scanning the crowd of people inside.

“God, fucking _finally_. Connor, what the helltook you so long?”

Hank’s gaze met him, along with your own. Connor quickly walked over to the two of you, subconsciously adjusting his coat.

“Sorry, Lieutenant. I was... working on something,” He answered, dodging the question. Hank scoffed.

“Well, it took you long enough. [Name] and I were wondering where you were. We can’t suffer through the party without you, y’know?”

Connor’s eyes traveled to yours when Hank said your name. He gave you a small smile. It was enough to make your cheeks warm up.

“Hello, [Name],” Connor said, greeting you. You gave him a hello back, a small smile on your lips. Looking back to Hank, the android tilted his head slightly.

“What do you mean, ‘suffer through the party’? Surely this event isn’t of that caliber,” Connor asked, concerned. 

You chuckled at the question as Hank said nothing with that signature look of _god-I’m-so-tired_.

“Don’t worry, Connor, it’s just an exaggeration. This is nothing like any of the cases back at the station,” You reassured him. Connor looked at you quizzically but nodded in understanding. Hank eyed the two of for a second before stepping away from where he stood.

“Well, I’m gonna go get a drink. You two behave yourselves, alright?” 

“You got it.” 

“Of course.” 

The lieutenant gave you and Connor one last look before disappearing into the crowd, leaving the two of you alone. That feeling of nervousness appeared again in Connor, the thirium in his body pumping through a tad faster than normal. But even so, he felt glad to be alone with you. He looked into the crowd, seeing couples dancing with each other. Smiling. An idea popped in his mind.

“Would you like to dance?” He asked a hint of hesitation in his voice. You looked at him, a look of surprise on your face.

“U-Uh, sure. Of course.” 

Allowing your hand to be taken by Connor’s own, he walked you to the dance floor, and soon the two of you were engulfed by the crowd of other people dancing. Thankfully, everyone minded their own space for the two of you to have a spot. Upon getting a place on the dance floor, Connor snaked an arm around your waist and let his other free hand take your left hand. He followed the slightly upbeat music, copying other’s movements that he saw. There were a few seconds of silence between both of you before you broke the ice. 

“So, was it your clothes that took you so long?” You asked, humor in your tone.

_They noticed_ , he thought. 

It was similar to his CyberLife uniform but had no noticeable android markings. A black tie decorated his chest, his white shirt underneath his coat making it noticeable. The coat is a familiar grey, but having a more casual look to it. His pants matched his coat color, along with the material. Despite how nice his clothes were, your eyes caught the few creases and water droplets from the rain. It did seem as if he was trying to make them look better. And you were right.

The LED on his temple went to yellow for a second before turning back to blue.

“Yes. I was trying to pick an appropriate outfit for tonight since I wasn’t sure what sort of party it was,” Connor answered, his arm supporting your back as the two of you circled the floor slowly. “I also wanted to make sure I looked... presentable.”

_To you._

You hummed, “Well, it suits you. I like it.” You squeezed his hand lightly as if to confirm your statement. He smiled in return, happy with your response. “I’m glad you do.” 

A minute passed as the two of you made small talk. Everything from Hank, dogs, and work went back and forth between the two of you. Unbeknownst to the two of you, a certain lieutenant was getting tired of the unresolved _situation_ between you and Connor...

When the next song began to play, Connor was surprised by the expression on your face. Recognition and excitement. A smile appearing on your lips as you listened to the song. Connor did a quick search of the song.

**(I Love You) For Sentimental Reasons by Nat King Cole. Published in the years 1943 and 1961.**

He decided to ask you about it.

“[Name]?”

You blinked, coming out from your thoughts. “Yes?”

“You know this song, right?”

Your smile turned soft. “Yeah, I do,” You answered, nostalgic. Connor tilted his head slightly as he continued to dance with you. He took note of your expression as you glanced down slightly, your eyes half closed as you smiled.

“I love you...”

Connor nearly stopped dancing when he heard your voice ring out softly along with the singer’s.

 

“...for sentimental reasons

I hope you do believe me

I'll give you my heart..”

 

You sang softly, quietly enough that Connor was the only one who noticed your voice, aside from ongoing passerby. And Connor was utterly mesmerized by it.

 

“I love you

and you alone were meant for me

Please give your loving heart to me

And say we'll never part”

 

He slowed his steps without knowing it, making the two of you dance silently around like the rest of the crowd, along with other couples who danced with each other. Your voice continued on, each word escaping you and weaving with the music seamlessly.

 

“I think of you every morning

Dream of you every night

Darling, I'm never lonely

Whenever you are in sight”

 

All he wanted to do right now was listen to you. To your voice.

 

“I love you for sentimental reasons

I hope you do believe me

I've given you my heart”

 

The interlude started, and Connor felt as if he were somewhere else, away from the party. He had just listened to you sing for the very first time. And he was still in amazement because of it. You glanced away from his eyes, embarrassed.

“Um, I couldn’t help myself. This song is one of my absolute favorites and I’m still surprised they even played it...“

Connor looked at you with stars in his eyes.

“ _You sang beautifully_ ,” He said, almost in a whisper. You blinked, utterly confused as you turned your head up to him.

“P-Pardon?”

“You sang beautifully,” He repeated, still in awe. A blush appeared on your cheeks.

“I’m sure I wasn’t that good, certainly not as good as Nat King Cole himself but... thank you, Connor.”

Pink still dusted your cheeks as you thanked him, honored by his compliment. Connor smiled, “Of course.”

The words of ‘I love you’ began again, and Connor was a bit disappointed that he didn’t hear your voice. But then, he was still happy just being with you. For what reason, he didn’t know. Maybe it was being able to have you in his arms or the way you smiled shyly. Maybe, just maybe it was how he felt the same way toward you as the song sang toward its own lover. 

No, it _is._  Connor was sure of it. _You_ were the cause of that odd feeling deep down in him, the cause of him wanting to be with you whenever he can. The song’s lyrics fit perfectly with his own emotions toward you. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind about that.

He wanted to tell you, despite the nervous jump of his artificial heart. The need to do so was too much. Connor said your name, a question mark trailing behind it. You perked up a little, still following his lead.

“Yes?” You could see him hesitate for a few seconds.

“I...”

Connor slowed to a stop on the sidelines of the dancing crowd, letting go of you. Your curious eyes still bore into him as glanced down at the floor, his hands at his sides.

“...think I love you. For sentimental reasons, that is. Just as the song says.” 

He continued before you could say anything.

“I _do_  dream and think of you every night and morning, and I never feel alone when I’m in your presence. You... mean very much to me.”

The background noise seemed silent after Connor finished. He awaited your reply to his confession, eager to know your thoughts. Even if he was a bit anxious about it.

Shock and disbelief painted your face, but Connor couldn’t tell if it was good or bad. The seconds when you didn’t answer felt excruciatingly long.

“Did I say something wrong?”

He wanted to make sure if there was a possibility that there was something wrong. You immediately shot him down. 

“Oh _no_ , Connor, no! You’re completely fine! Sorry for not saying anything I’m just... overwhelmed, that’s all.”

He tilted his head slightly, a concerned expression on his face. “Are you feeling unwell? Is... being overwhelmed not good?”

You shook your head. “I’m perfectly fine, don’t worry. And well, in this situation no, I guess. It’s like the good kind of being overwhelmed. It’s just... I didn’t expect this. At all. But I’m- I’m really happy with what you said, Connor. I really am.”

You smiled as you said your last sentence.Connor felt as if his heart leaped.

“Really?” His brown eyes were filled with warmth as he looked into your own. You smiled even bigger now.

“ _Really_. And I love _you_  for sentimental reasons, too.”

And he smiled like the sun. You couldn’t help but do the same as Connor took your hand, squeezing it lightly. He never felt more elated.

 

**Bonus:**

_Earlier..._

“Hey, would you mind playing one of those love songs? Maybe something by Nat King Cole or whatever.”

“...Who?”

“Oh _goddammit_  hold on-“ 

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly I just want to say thank you for reading!! Anyone who clicks on this fic or gives it kudos/comments has my eternal appreciation. <3 
> 
> Alright, so this fic is basically an indulgent thing mainly since 1) I LOVE Nat King Cole and his genre of music and 2) I just really love Connor alright. (haha maybe I’ll make more fics based on old love songs) 
> 
> Again, thank you for reading!!!! <3


End file.
